I Loved You
by kacmaryland
Summary: Edward and Bella, high school seniors, recently broke up. She decides to go his football game. During half time he chases after her. One shot. All human.


I was walking into Fork's High School's football stadium. I'd been going to all of the games for so long, it felt wrong not to. Even though Edward and I broke up 5 weeks ago. Alice and Rose flanked each side of me.

"You don't have to do this Bella," Rose whispered in my ear. "Yeah, we can just go back to my house watch movies and pig out on snack food," Alice suggested.

"No, no. It feels weird being here but it also feels weird not being here."

We found seats in the home side bleachers. Rose and Alice left to go give Emmett and Jasper good luck kisses right near the field. They stood in a small group with Edward talking for a minute. They must have told him I was there because he snapped his head up and quickly found me. He had on a pained expression. After a few seconds of hard eye contact he turned away.

Rose and Alice came back a minute later. Alice pulled out a blanket from her huge bag for us to share. It was late fall so it was pretty cold out. The game finally started and we watched as our boys took their positions on the field. Well…their boys and Edward.

Everyone in the crowd stood and cheered as Edward ran down the field, about to make a touchdown as the timer quickly counted down to half time. When he got there, just at the time got to zero, everyone screamed in happiness while I tensed. Normally at this point, Edward would run off the field into the bleachers and give me a quick kiss in celebration. I watched him as he stood in the end zone staring back at me.

His teammates quickly surrounded him. Everything seems silent, although I could see them cheering, as I watched Edward take off his helmet and just looked at me sadly.

I broke our eye contact. I grabbed my bag and mumbled to Ali and Rose something about going to the bathroom and headed towards the school.

I was almost to the doors when I heard someone running up behind me. I stopped walking. They stopped running.

"Bella," he said in a broken voice. I didn't move. Neither of us talked for a few moments.

"Can you at least look at me?" He whispered. I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. I stared him straight in the eyes waiting for him to say something else.

"I…hate this, Bells," I looked down at the ground and toed the dirt. "I miss you." I snapped my head up searching his eyes for any signs of a lie. I found nothing.

"You don't get to miss me," I spat at him. "You're the one that broke up with me!" he said exasperated. "Because you made me."

"Stop with that shit, Isabella. Come on. Our breakup was completely on _your _terms," he hissed. "You never even gave me a direct answer as to why. You never talked to me."

"I couldn't! You weren't there! You were never there!" Tears sprung to my eyes. "Baby," he said quietly and started walking closer to me. "Don't touch me." He backed off with his hands up.

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I want to talk this out," he sounded tired. I just nodded. We both took deep breaths.

"What do you mean I was never there?" he started.

"Seriously? We only ever saw each other at school and it's not like that is the best place for couple bonding. You were constantly choosing things over me."

"What things?" he asked calmly.

"Football, friends, parties…do I need to go on?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he cried.

"That wasn't even that bad. Because when you were choosing everything over me I always thought that if I ever _needed _you there you would be. But that night I called you crying about the huge fight I got into with my mom. I asked you to come over and you said no. You flat out told me no. I needed you there. I needed my boyfriend, my best friend." At this point I had tears streaming down my face. So did Edward.

"I was busy. I was doing something for your birthday present. If you had really told me I would have been there…"

"I did tell you!" I interrupted.

"I didn't…know."

"I told you and you still didn't know? Obviously there was something wrong with our communication." I was mad. I was so mad at him right now.

"And you just gave up! You didn't even want to try to work it out, you didn't talk to me." I slapped him.

"Ow, fuck Bella." He said and rubbed his cheek.

"Don't tell me I gave up. I said nothing for months. If I gave up I would have broken up with you months ago. I would ask you to hang out but you always had other plans. I waited, thinking you were just busy and that things would calm down," I cried.

"That's just it. You said _nothing._"

"Can you honestly say that everything was fine? That we were moving forward in our relationship? We were stuck and it was your fault. I _loved _you." I just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Loved?" He asked. He looked heartbroken. "Loved? You don't love me anymore? Just tell me so we can end this fight and I will stop chasing you." He stared at me waiting for an answer. I didn't give him one. "Just tell me Bella. Do you still love me?"

I bit my lip. I shook my head.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he shouted. "I'm not," I whimpered.

"You fucking bit your lip! You think I don't know when you're lying? We dated for two years! And I can see it in your eyes. I can see the sadness," he walked closer to me. I just stood still. "And I can see the hurt, and it kills me that I put that there," he moved his hand to my face, gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. "But I know you still love me," he whispered.

"Is this you chasing me?" I asked him. He nodded. "And I will continue to chase after you as long as you still love me." He looked sad. He looked tired.

"I could never not love you."

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked leaning in closer to me.

"Only if you promise to not push me off to the side again."

"I promise."

"And be there when I need you."

"I promise."

"And just…love me."

"Always. But you need to promise to talk to me when things are bothering you."

I nodded. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," he said and pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
